


Gods Will Reap What They Sow

by JoelMatthews



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: (but i don't really mind if you read it that way), (it's not actually meant to be read as a ship fic), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, And everyone else dies too, Angst, Gen, M/M, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelMatthews/pseuds/JoelMatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The price you pay for the Shinigami Eyes is half of your remaining lifespan. How much did he have left, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods Will Reap What They Sow

     “How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?”

     Mikami faithfully responded to the question, eager to please. And who wouldn’t be, when confronted with the words that marked the beginning of a brand new era, spoken by its brand new God? Perhaps he was a bit too eager, but he paid it no mind. He smiled, moved his sleeve back to get a better view of his watch, and counted in his head. No time to waste. Mere seconds left.

     “Thirty-five,” He spoke.

     “Thirty-six.”

     “Thirty-seven.”

     “Thirty-eight.”

     “Thirty-nine...!”

     Light grinned. “Well, Near. Looks like I win.”

     “Forty!”

     Fearfully, everyone- besides the two and Near- held their breath and froze, expecting the worst. Time moved slowly. Too slowly. If he had written the names forty seconds ago, then they’d be dead- but there they stood, alive and well.

     Mikami stared in shock. Had he failed? He did everything as instructed to, and he never once went out of line! What happened? What did he do wrong?

     The tense silence was cut through first by Matsuda’s voice. “... We’re still alive?”

     The tension didn’t go away once cut- it stuck like sap to the room, a venomous sap- as the shattered silence was once again crushed by the sounds of shock from everyone, and the room was taken over by a heart attack.

     Maybe some people would okay with going quietly, but when your life flashes before your eyes and you see what you dreamed and how you went out, how they don’t coexist- you don’t want to go with a soft gasp. You want to go down screaming.

     It existed in Matsuda. When he saw his own life, he saw his friendship build with the Yagami family. Soichiro was like a father to him, he cried when he died- and cried again when that flashed before his eyes once again. But his mind remembered Light Yagami, the kid he’s grown so fond of, the son who left his father thinking he was innocent.

     And here he was, smiling, watching him die. Did he ever feel remorse for his father’s death? Or was he going to kill him anyway?

     His rage, his grief overtook his dying heart- grieving over his adopted father, and the life of the Light Yagami he used to know, who was taken over and possessed by this demon called Kira. He wouldn’t let the world be taken over by it too.

     Matsuda, on his knees and his last breaths, drew his gun and pointed it at Kira. He blacked out when he pulled the trigger, and when he collapsed over his gun, he was dead.

     Light couldn’t have expected this, or what happened next. He thought he was going to collapse and feel pain, but he didn’t. He felt nothing.

     He stared down at the crumpled figure below him.

     “Mikami!” Light dropped himself to his knees, and he turned the other over on his back. The bullet had hit him in a way that would be lethal, but not immediately.

     He was smiling. “Yes, God. I’m here.”

     “Mikami, what did you do? What did you do?”

     “He would have killed you, I…” His eyes closed slightly.

     “Don’t you dare! Stay with me!” Light grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up; Mikami’s eyes lolled slightly in his head before refocusing on him. “You’re going to be my eyes in the new world. Can’t you stay with me for that? Just for that?”

     “I’d love to, but we all knew… the sacrifice I made. For the eyes… half my remaining life…” His smile got wider. “I knew I’d die, sometime or another, I can’t help it. But I can do this for you.”

     “You're not gonna die! I can try to-”

     “It’s okay.”

     “No, it’s not!”

     No response.

     “Mikami! Talk to me!”

     No breath.

     “Mikami!”

     No heartbeat.


End file.
